The Colonel
The Colonel is the main antagonist of the Dreamworks animated picture, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Based on the real US cavarly commander George Armstrong Custer, the Colonel is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Making a Stand The Colonel allies with Cortez in order to help spread his ideals across the globe. He soon encounters the low-life crook, Trader Slick, who informs him that a large power source is nearby. The Colonel moves to check it out, only to encounter Lust. The Colonel does not take kindly to Slick's trick, but he soon learns that Lust is a Homunculus planning to kill him. The Colonel tries to shoot his foe, but Lust absorbs the wounds without any harm to her person. The Colonel then falls back when Lust severely slashes his hand. He has little time to react before Lust impales him with her lethal fingers. New Demons The Colonel survives the assassination attempt, joining Cortez in the combination of their alliance with the Iscariot organization. Cortez ends up killed by another one of the Homunculi, Envy, leaving the Colonel distraught. One of his new allies, Inspector Javert, warns him that revenge should never be sought and that justice must be served by the book. Trickery and Hidden DefeatCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.)Category:RedeemedCategory:The Colonel Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:RivalsCategory:Genocidal VillainsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains When Van Pelt disappears after hunting down Envy, the Colonel and Javert decide to go after him. They happen upon a Homunculus that appears to be , who rushes forward and stabs the Colonel through the chest. The Colonel gets off one shot, shooting off his foe's eyepatch, before collapsing. In the battle that ensues, Wrath kills his own son and demonstrates a weakness to a skull that Javert acquires. Seeing that Wrath is stunned, the Colonel shoots at some vats of flammable chemicals; the explosion sets Wrath on fire. Javert then melts the skull. Thinking themselves victorious, the Colonel and Javert prepare to leave, only to be surrounded by shadows. As it turns out, Wrath was secretly Envy the entire time, and Selim Bradley isn't just not dead: he's the leader of the Homunculi, Pride. A New Dimension Captured along with Javert and Van Pelt, the Colonel is witness to Dante's sacrificing a baby in order to teleport the trio beyond the Alchemical Gate. On the other side is the live-action universe. While working in this new domain, the Colonel comes across Prince Charming. The two argue, eventually crossing blades. In the clash that ensues, the Colonel ends up disarmed. It is only through Javert's interference that the Colonel keeps his life, though he is humiliated that he had to be saved. The Colonel and his allies then induce Charming to reveal how he got to the live-action realm; content with his answers, they decide to keep him as a prisoner. Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Iscariot Organization Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Neutral Category:James Cromwell Category:Ramese's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains